the_ice_queens_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Laurent
|history= |journal= |name= Cassandra Maximus Laurent |title= Daughter of Hecate Witch |location= The Hecate Cabin |affiliation= Olympus |status= Alive |relationship= Single, not looking |born= December 21st, 2001 |age= 15 |species= Demititaness |nationality= French |sexuality= Heterosexual |accent= French |inspiration= Davina Claire/Sherlock Holmes |interests= Open |active rp= None |created= 16:12, January 17, 2017 (UTC) |updated= |plans= Open |month powers= N/A |ooc plans= Open |word bubble= |powers= Offensive #Children of Hecate have the ability to fire an intense beam of magical energy which will burn anything it touches. The ability can also be focused into small magical bullets, which have better range but are less damaging than a beam. #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hecate are able to create a protective dome of magical energy around them for a short time. #Children of Hecate are able to become ethereal in form for a short time, which temporarily causes all attacks to go through them. In this state, they cannot attack an opponent and if they do their ethereal state will dissipate instantly. Passive #Children of Hecate have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. #Children of Hecate are innately stronger at night. #Children of Hecate are able to communicate with the dead to gather information. #Children of Hecate are adept at making potions and elixirs, however potions used in battle cannot be overly powerful or altering to the events of the battle. Potions that can automatically heal all wounds or restore all energy are examples of over-powered potions. Only descendants of Hecate/Circe and Lampades can create potions. Overconsumption of potions can result in overdose symptoms and some potions could have side-effects or not work at all. Supplementary #Children of Hecate can conjure spells to teleport themselves and allies. The further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Hecate can cast a levitation spell on themselves for a short time which will allow them to fly, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. The spell can also be used items and enemies. #Children of Hecate are able to use some healing spells to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major wounds. Fatal wounds cannot be healed. |pet= |bedroom= |weapon images= |quote2= "People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long." |file2= Cassandra2.gif |file size2= 245px |possessions= |likes= Drawing, Reading, Deductive Reasoning, Homework |dislikes= |colour= |music= |food= |animal= |book= |quote3= |drink= |song= |movie= |sport= |other= |skills= |weapon= |strength= Her mental strength |weakness= Her pride |led= N/A |been= N/A |model= Danielle Campbell |gender= Female |eye= Brown |hair= Brown |height= 5'1" |weight= 115 lbs |ethnicity= French |hand= Ambidextrous |shoe= 8.5 |blood= A- |voice= Soprano |marks= Scars and bruises |body= Slight Hourglass |more images= |one= Graceful |best= Her voice |worst= Her clothing style (at times) |change= How she reacts to situations that are overwhelming at times |mental= Fairly strong |disorders= None |medical= None |mother= Hecate |father= Jacques Laurent |creator= N/A |half= Opus Superum |full= N/A |other relatives= Camp Half-Blood |family album= |home= |earliest= Her magic manifesting |best= |school= Elementary/Middle/Teaching herself |kiss= N/A |sex= N/A, saving herself for her love once they're married |love= N/A |other firsts= |nicknames= Cassie, Cass |native= |languages= |flaw= |fears= |hobbies= |motto= |won't= |admires= |influenced= |compass= |past person= |current person= |crisis= |problems= |change= |alignment= |dream= |current= |quote4= "Tell him that one good friend is more than enough and that most people don't get that." |file3= Cassandra3.gif |file size3= 245px |vice= |bad= |sleep= |quirk= |attitude= |talents= |social= |relationships= |ease= |priority= |past= |accomplishment= |secret= |known= |tragedy= |wish= |cheated= |relates= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |familyp= |first impression= |like most= |like least= }} Category:Camp Half-Blood